1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a system and method for verifying DPI (dots per inch) values of computer mice.
2. Description of Related Art
Most computer digitizers are designed to comfortably fit the palm for easy use. Such a device is called a mouse because of its shape and size which can easily be held by a hand. Due to the popular use of portable personal computers, computer mice are also in great demand for mobile computer use.
For users, such as game players, and drafters, a sensitive mouse is often desired. DPI values of the mouse are important in determining sensitivity of the mouse. In order to increase the sensitivity of computer mice, manufacturers take of time on testing DPI value during the phase of verifying. One method for verifying DPI value is as follows: drawing a square with sides of one inch by a computer mouse, putting a mouse pointer of the computer mouse locating at the top left corner of the square, moving the mouse pointer an inch in a straight line back and forth towards another corner of the square, and determining whether the mouse pointer locates at the bottom left corner or the top right corner of the square. However, this method cannot accurately calculate a DPI value because it relies on the user to determine the sensitivity, and thus the results are subjective.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for verifying DPI values of computer mice accurately and reliably.